Ginny's Yule Ball
by readingnerd18
Summary: What if Ginny and Harry had feelings for each other in the fourth book? What if they went to the Yule Ball together? How much would change?
1. Chapter 1

This has nothing to do with Voldemort, and will be a happy fanfic...for most of it. There will be Harry/Ginny, but no other romantic pairings because Ron is too much of an idiot to admit his feelings. I don't really like Cho, so I'm only putting her in a little bit. This will be a multi-chapter, and will be updated fairly frequently. My beta-reader is iheartsushi3000, who is giving me ideas for this and is awesome. WAFFLES!

That said, on with the Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for J. to call me back, I suggested joint custody of the rights to Harry Potter. Until then, I own nothing. :(

Chapter 1

Ginny was listening outside Harry's Transfiguration class while Professor McGonagall told him about the expectations for him as a champion. Luna and Hermione were trying to get her to ask Harry to the ball, but her so-called Gryffindor courage had disappeared overnight. Realizing McGonagall was wrapping up, Ginny walked away before she was caught eavesdropping.

For the next couple weeks, Ginny stood by and watched as what seemed to her like every girl in the school asked Harry to the ball. Thankfully, he turned them all down, but Ginny knew her time was running out. She'd already suffered through several of Harry and Ron's conversations about who they should take to the ball, and once Ron had even asked her who she thought Harry should ask. She'd blushed redder than her hair and made up something about a Charms class she was late to, then dashed off. Fred had found it easy enough to ask Angelina, so why couldn't she ask Harry? It was just eight words.

Meanwhile, Harry was working up the nerve to ask Ginny to the ball. Every time he'd seen her lately, she'd been giggling and whispering with Luna and Hermione. The three of them seemed to have a secret that no one else knew about, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Whenever he approached them, they would turn to Ginny, and she'd blush and look away, never able to meet his eyes. He'd looked up her schedule, but she was always with her classmates, or staying late to talk to her professor. It was almost as if she was trying to avoid him.

Finally, Harry decided to ask someone whom he knew was going with someone else. Hopefully, if he'd already been let down, it would be easier to ask Ginny. He asked Cho after one of her classes, planning to pretend to Ron that he was upset about it.

When Ginny got back to the common room that night, she saw Ron sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth. Apparently. her idiotic brother had decided to ask Fleur Delacour, of all people, to the Yule Ball. Just then, Harry walked up to them.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Why did I do it?" He said wildly. "I don't know what made me do it!"

"What?" Asked Harry, looking rather confused.

"He, ah, just asked Fleur Delacour to go the ball with him," Ginny told Harry, keeping her eyes on her brother's ashen face. Trying not to smile, she patted his arm sympathetically. She zoned out for a bit, caught up in a daydream where Harry took her to the ball, and danced with her. She was brought abruptly back to reality when Harry said, "I asked her to go with me just now."

Ginny's smile disappeared in a heartbeat. He asked another girl? More to the point, he asked CHO CHANG? She wasn't even good at Quidditch! Realizing Harry was watching her, she mustered up a smile. "Yeah, you two should really get dates," she informed them.

"This is mad," said Ron. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone- well, except Neville. Hey- guess who he asked? Hermione!"

"What?" Harry seemed shocked by this news.

"Yeah, I know!" said Ron, starting to laugh. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff- but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville...I mean, who would?"

"Don't!" Ginny snapped. "Don't laugh!" She held back a laugh- they'd be surprised when they saw Hermione's date.

"Why weren't you two at dinner?" Hermione asked, coming over to join them.

"Because- oh shut up laughing, you two- because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" Said Ginny, who was by now extremely put out.

That shut Harry and Ron up rather effectively. Ginny knew a storm was about to come- the boys would realize Hermione could go with them, and then she'd tell them she already had a date. Ginny went back to her daydream.

As Hermione left for the girls' dorms, Ron said flatly, "She's lying."

"She's not," Ginny murmured.

"Who is it then?" her brother demanded.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," said Ginny with a smirk.

"Right,"said Ron, looking very annoyed with this whole business. "This is getting stupid. I'll go with Lavendar, and Ginny, you can go with Harry-"

"What!?" both Harry and Ginny interrupted.

"Well, is there any reason you can't?" Ron asked, for once logical. "Neither of you have a date, and Ginny, you can't go if you don't have a date, and Harry, you're required to have a date." Somehow, neither Harry nor Ginny could come up with a reason why not.

Which is how Harry Potter ended up in Hogsmeade the day before the Yule Ball, buying Ginny Weasley a corsage.

_**this will be updated by Monday night Pacific Time Zone. Thanks for reading! Review please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is a bit late, I was working all day yesterday and today. And by the way the last chapter was meant to be shorter, like a prologue.

Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter books, but not the rights to them. I like waffles

Chapter 2

On Christmas Day, Ginny woke up to a stack of presents as high as her bed. After lunch, she, Harry, and the rest of her family had a snowball fight.

Ducking George's biggest snowball yet, Ginny hurled one at Ron. Suddenly, Harry tackled her, and the two of them lost their balance and fell into a snowbank. Their noses inches apart, brown eyes stared into green eyes. Harry leaned in and closed his eyes, just as he was pulled up by the scruff of his neck.

Fred and George set him on his feet, then reached down to pull his sister up. "Let's keep it PG, shall we?" Fred grinned at them.

"Merlin's pants," Ginny cursed. "I have to go get ready! I-I'll see you in a bit." Reaching up to hug her brothers, she sprinted towards the castle, her cheeks pink from the snow.

She and Hermione helped each other get ready, giggling about their respective dates and fixing their hair. Finally, they were ready to head down.

The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colors instead of the usual mass of black. Harry was waiting for Ginny at the foot of the stairs. He was looking very handsome, in robes of bottle green. His normally unruly hair had been combed and flattened. He handed her a white corsage to match her dress.

"You look...gorgeous," Harry said. She truly was. She wore a long, flowing white gown with a golden belt and a sweetheart neckline. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she pinned the corsage onto her wrist. He took her arm and led her down to the entrance hall, where they found Ron and Lavender.

Ron hid behind Harry as Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies passed, then straightened up again, searching the room for Hermione. The Slytherins came up from the dungeons, with Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in the lead.

The doors opened, and the students from Durmstrang entered. Ginny winked at Hermione, who was extraordinarily beautiful and yet almost unrecognizable on Krum's arm.

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall called.

"See you in a minute," Harry said to Ron and Lavender. Nervously, he headed over to McGonagall with Ginny. Remembering the Transfiguration Professor's advice to let your hair down, Ginny had to stifle a giggle at the professor herself. She was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat.

While waiting or everyone to be seated, Harry finally realized that the girl on Krum's arm was Hermione.

"Hi, Harry! Hi, Ginny!" Hermione smiled at them, if somewhat nervously. She was beautiful, and no one could believe it. Not even Malfoy could think of an insult to throw at her.

Finally, the champions were led into the Great Hall. But, like Hermione, it wasn't entirely recognizable. The walls of the Great Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. Ginny could see several people already making note of where the mistletoe was placed. The House Tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Ginny wasn't entirely sure what to think about the judges. Dumbledore was smiling benignly at the champions, while Karkaroff wore a sulky expression not unlike Ron's. Ludo Bagman was resplendent in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, and was clapping more enthusiastically then many of the students. Madame Maxime had, for once, changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, and was applauding politely. But Barty Crouch wasn't there. Instead, her brother Percy was holding out the chair beside to Harry. He wore brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and was smiling smugly as Ginny and Harry sat down next to him.

"I've been promoted," Percy said, possibly even more smugly. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's

personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Why didn't he come?" Harry asked. He obviously didn't want to be lectured on cauldron bottoms all through dinner.

"Does this mean we'll be seeing a lot more of you?" Ginny asked, praying the answer was no.

"You will, Ginny," Percy said. "I'm afraid Mr. Crouch isn't well, not well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising- overwork. He's not as young..." Ginny started looking around again, much more interested in the decorations than in her prat of a brother. She very much wanted to ask if Mr. Crouch had stopped calling him "Weatherby" yet, but resisted the temptation.

"So, er, when do we get food?" Ginny asked. She was starving. The golden plates before them were empty, but each of them had a small menu. Setting the example, Dumbledore looked from his menu to his plate and said, "Pork chops!" Pork chops appeared. The rest of the hall began placing their orders with their plates. Ginny looked cautiously down the table at Hermione, half expecting her friend to whip out a S.P.E.W. badge and lecture Dumbledore on how much extra work this would be for the house-elves. Hermione, however, was deep in talk with Viktor Krum and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.

Hermione's conversation with Viktor was...interesting. Karkaroff seemed to dislike others knowing about his school, and held a disdain for Dumbledore. Dumbledore, however, was making a joke about hidden bathrooms. Ginny could have sworn Dumbledore gave her and Harry a tiny wink.

"Zis is nothing," Fleur said dismissively, gesturing to the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. Ginny grimaced at her stew, and Harry almost choked on his goulash.

"I kinda pity Davies," Ginny whispered to Harry conspiratorially. "Oh, look at Hagrid!" Hagrid gave a small wave to Madame Maxime, who returned it before smiling down at Fleur's exaggerated hand motions. Ginny had a feeling someone would be missing an eye by the end of the night.

Hermione's voice caught Ginny's attention- she was patiently teaching Krum how to say her name. "Her-my-oh-knee," she said slowly and clearly.

"Herm-own-ninny."

"Close enough," she said, catching Ginny's eye and grinning. Suddenly, the food disappeared and the tables zoomed back. As the Weird Sisters approached the stage, Ginny and Harry realized they were now required to dance.

Much to Ginny's amusement, Harrh tripped over his own robes getting up. He walked onto the dance floor, trying to not catch anyone's eye. Seamus and Dean were sniggering at him, and a few of Ginny's friends were giggling off to the side. He could have sworn he saw one of them faint.

Realizing her date had no idea how to dance, Ginny took his hand and placed it gently on her waist, gripping the other with her own hand. She steered, so that all he had to do was revolve slowly on the spot. Several teachers had now joined them- Dumbledore was dancing with Madame Maxime, and even Moody was dancing, if rather ungainly, with Professor Sinistra.

"Nice socks, Potter," Moody growled as he passed, his magical eye staring through Harry's robes.

"Oh- yeah, Dobby the house-elf knitted them for me," said Harry, grinning.

"Dobby's funny," Ginny said.

"Yeah, he's a little strange," Harry said. "I think all house-elves are, though." Ginny laughed as the song ended. Harry immediately led her off the dance floor. The two of them went over to where Ron and Lavender were sitting. Ron was glaring towards where Hermione and Krum were dancing, while Lavender was staring at him dreamily, looking like she wanted to dance with him. Ron was completely ignoring her.

Just then, a boy from Beauxbatons asked Lavender to dance. "You don't mind, do you, Won-Won?" Lavender asked.

"What?" Ron was still watching Hermione and Krum.

"Oh, never mind," snapped Lavender, and she went off with the boy from Beauxbatons. When the song ended, she did not return.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY! I'm really bad at updating frequently. I'm writing this at 3:24 a.m. my time, but it probably won't be posted until about 9:00 tonight. See, I have a really bad case of insomnia, meaning I'm frequently up past 2:00. My best friend iheartsushi3000, who's beta-reading this for me, doesn't. Plus, I have a job, and, you know, a life outside Fanfiction. I was actually working on an original short story I'm writing when I realized I forgot about this. So, if I didn't have my set of the Harry Potter books next to my bed to jog my memory, this wouldn't be updated for a couple more days. I told my parents I needed my books close to my bed...

Anyways. I tend to ramble a bit when I'm tired. But I can't sleep! It's very annoying.

Massive thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. And by the way, Ginny's birthday is coming up! August 11. The day before mine. And I'm going to have a Harry Potter Marathon with iheartsushi3000 and my other friend for my birthday. Yikes...we'll be mental by the end. I'm rambling again, aren't I...

Disclaimer: Does owning the books count as owning the rights? Because if not, I'm screwed... I also don't own any song lyrics you may recognize.

Chapter 3

"Hi!" Hermione said breathlessly as she sat down in Lavender's empty chair. Her cheeks were a bit pink from dancing, and she fanned herself with her hand. "It's hot, isn't it? Viktor's just gone to get us some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" He said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" She asked.

"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly. "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry and Ginny, both of whom shrugged. Ginny leaned back and waited for the fireworks to start. Honestly, those two were just so thick sometimes. They obviously liked each other, but neither wanted to admit their feelings. So for now they were stuck in a love-hate relationship that affected everyone around them.

"Harry and I are going to go dance for a bit," Ginny said quickly. "We'll be back in a few minutes..." As the fight started, she added "or hours" under her breath. Deciding that even dancing was better than watching Hermione and Ron fight, Harry joined her on the dance floor.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Ginny exclaimed. She started to sing along, swaying her hips in time with the music. "Now you've been talking in your sleep. Oh, oh. Things you never say to me, oh, oh. Tell me that you've had enough, of our love. Our love." Harry grinned, watching her dance- she looked happy.

"She is," a calm voice chimed next to Harry. He turned around and found Luna Lovegood absentmindedly batting away Wrackspurts. She was wearing bright orange robes with her radish earrings, and her blond hair had been braided in a style similar to Katniss's. "Happy, I mean. She really likes you."

"Er, no offense or anything," Harry said. "But how'd you get in if you're a third year?"

"Neville took me," Luna said dreamily. "He knew I wouldn't be able to come otherwise. He's such a sweet boy. It's no wonder the Wrackspurts are attracted to him." And with those words of wisdom, she proceeded to start dancing by herself in the middle of the dance floor. Her hands were waving above her head while she swayed from side to side, spinning in circles. It didn't exactly match the style of the music, or anything really, but she looked like she was having fun.

"Oh, they've stopped fighting," Ginny said as the song ended. Her cheeks were tinted rose-pink, and her hair was coming loose slightly. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful in her life.

Viktor Krun reached the table at the same time as them, clutching two butter beers but missing Hermione.

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" He asked.

"No idea," Ron said mulishly, looking up at his former idol. "Lost her, have you?" Krum was looking surly again.

"Vell, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks," he said, and he slouched off.

"Made friends with Viktor Krum, have you, Ron, Ginny, and Harry?" Percy had bustled over, rubbing his hands together and looking extremely pompous. "Excellent! That's the whole point, you know- international magical cooperation!"

To Ginny's immense displeasure, Percy now took Padma's vacated seat. The top table was empty- Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Professor Sprout, and Ludo Bagman with Profesdor McGonagall. As the song ended, everybody applauded once more, and Ginny saw Ludo Bagman kiss Professor McGonagalls hand and make his way back through the crowds, at which point Fred and George accosted him.

"What do they think they're doing, annoying senior Ministry members?" Percy hissed, watching Fred and George suspiciously. "No respect..."

Ludo Bagman shook off the twins fairly quickly, however, and, spotting Harry, waved and came over to their table.

"I hope my brothers weren't bothering you, Mr. Bagman, sir?" Said Percy at once. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What? Oh not at all, not at all!" Said Bagman. "No, they were just telling me a bit more about those fake wands of theirs. Wondering if I could advise them with the marketing. I've promised to put them in touch with a couple of contacts of mine at Zonko's Joke Shop..."

Percy didn't look happy about this at all, and Ginny knew that he would be rushing to tell their Mum about this the moment he got home. Apparently Fred and George's plans had grown even more ambitious lately, if they were hoping to sell to the public. Bagman opened his mouth to ask Harry something, but Percy diverted him.

"How do you feel the tournament's going, Mr. Bagman? Our department's quite satisfied- the hitch with the Goblet of Fire-" he glanced at Harry- "was a little unfortunate, of course, but it seems to have gone quite smoothly since, don't you think?"

"Oh yes," Bagman said cheerfully. "It's all been enormous fun. How's old Barty doing? Shame he couldn't come."

Percy, of course, took this as an opportunity to drone on and on about how important he now was.

"Let's go for a walk," Ginny whispered to Harry, "get away from my idiot brother..."

"What about Ron?" Harry whispered back.

"He'll survive," Ginny said with an eye roll. Pretending they wanted more drinks, Ginny and Harry left the table, edged around the dance floor, and slipped out into the entrance hall. The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as they went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues. Ginny could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. She and Harry set off along one of the winding paths through the rose bushes, holding hands, but had gone only a short way when they heard an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"...don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as if keen not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it-"

"Then flee," said Snape's voice curtly. "Flee-I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rose bushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them. "Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Huffleouff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her. "And what are you two doing?" he added, catching sight of Harry and Ginny on the path ahead. Karkaroff looked displeased to see them standing there. His hand went nervously to his goatee, and he began winding it around his finger.

"We're walking," Ginny told Snape shortly. "Is that against the law now?"

"Keep walking, then!" Snape snarled, and he brushed past them, his long black cloak billowing out behind him. Karkaroff hurried after him. Harry and Ginny continued down the path, wondering what had Karkaroff so worried.

Just then, they saw two large silhouettes behind a large statue of a reindeer. "Momen I saw yeh, I knew," Hagrid was saying in an oddly husky voice. Harry and Ginny froze, looking at each other. Neither of them particularly wanted to hear this conversation, no matter how fond of Hagrid they may be. Harry gestured to where Fleur and Roger Davies were standing in a nearby rose bush attempting to swallow each other, gesturing to Ginny that they could escape that way. Ginny's eyes widened in disgust at the sight of Fleur, pulling Harry into the shadows behind the reindeer.

Both Harry and Ginny tried focusing on other things, but there was no way to not listen. This was rather embarrassing, Ginny mused as she studied a beetle crawling along the reindeers back. Hagrid would not want them overhearing something like this. Then she realized that Hagrid was not declaring his love for Madame Maxime, but rather his certainty that she, too, was a half-giant. Once Madame Maxime was gone, Harry made as if to leave, but Ginny didn't move.

"Did you know?" she whispered, her brown eyes luminous.

"No, so what?" Harry said, shrugging. Ginny's jaw dropped. Giants were known for being vicious, savage brutes. She started explaining as they went inside. Once inside they Great Hall, however, all thoughts of giants disappeared from both their minds. Draco Malfoy and Viktor Krum were yelling at each other in the middle of the dance floor.

A/N: My DocX feature isn't working, so this chapter has not been beta-read. Just saying. Also, I'm starting a new fanfic, which is a Harry Potter fanfic that I need a lot of OC's for. The first chapter with an OC form will most likely be up tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately this story will have to be out on hold until I can find my copy of the fourth book. I'll update again as soon as possible. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 4- A Fight!

Thank goodness, I finally found the book. Updates will come frequently now, if I haven't lost all my readers. So here's a little mini chapter, which is being typed very quickly because I only have ten minutes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any song lyrics

*Right after Harry and Ginny went outside*

"Did you have to Confund him, Mudblood?" a mocking voice called. Hermione spun, immediately missing Krum. Malfoy was approaching, flanked by the ever-present Crabbe and Goyle.

"Actually, Viktor asked me," she retorted, surreptitiously scanning the room for her date. Then she caught sight of him crossing the floor towards her.

"Who are you?" Viktor asked, his thick brows drawing together.

"Draco Malfoy," he sneered up at the Quidditch star. "I'm sorry you had to go with the Mudblood."

"Don't call her that," Viktor glowered down at the blond twit. "Herm-own-ninny is a witch."

"Ha!" Malfoy mocked. "You're calling her a ninny by saying her name!" Hermione was blinking back tears, looking for Ron or Hermione.

Furious, Viktor whipped out his wand and shot a jinx at Malfoy, who reacted instinctively. Soon, the two of them were obscured by a cloud of green smoke, the occasional flash of light escaping and hitting a student. Several students were gathering to watch, and the Weird Sisters were still playing.

"He's gonna start a fight. Na na na, we're all gonna get in a fight!" Hermione found the lyrics oddly fitting. A couple students were joining in the fight because their dates had been hit.

"Mione, what's going on?" Ron's familiar voice spoke up from beside Hermione, and she jumped.

"Where'd you come from?" She demanded, suddenly (irrationally) furious with him.

"Lavendar ditched me," he said, shrugging. "Is Vicky in there?"

"His name is Viktor," Hermione corrected him, narrowing her eyes. "And he actually started it."

"Are you serious?" Ron exclaimed. "He must've been bloody well pissed off. Who was he fighting?"

"Ferret boy," Hermione said. She leaned forward, looking for some sign of Viktor in the mix. "Why in Merlin's name haven't the teachers stopped this yet?"

"I don't see any teachers," Ron observed. It was perhaps the smartest thing he'd said tonight, in Hermione's opinion. "So, if both our dates are busy, do you wanna go hang out? I've been, uh, regretting not asking you first."

"Then why didn't you?" Hermione demanded.

"I, I was busy helping Harry," Ron defended him. "I mean, that egg isn't going to solve itself."

"Yes, a huge help you've been to him," Hermione snapped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry standing next to Ginny by the doors to the gardens. "Next time there's a ball, ask me first!" She exclaimed, rushing towards the doors as she blinked back tears.

The last line of the song echoed out after her- "I don't want you tonight!"

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I have to go and want to get this uploaded tonight. I'm looking for a beta reader, P.M. me if you're interested.


End file.
